No Good Deed Goes Unpunished
by pampilot67
Summary: Kate is called down to 1PP and she thinks she may be out of a job again


**No Good Deed Goes Un Punish.**

**Kate's returns from the FBI, the team solver a major case of Corruption inside the N.Y.P.D. Suddenly she call down to 1PP and it looks like she is out of a job again.**

It was hot as the hinges of hell and the AC at 1PP had chosen that day to stop working. Standing in he dress uniform in a narrow hall waiting for he call to seen by the New York police Department Chief was warning her down. She had no idea why she is ordered to report to this office at this time and to be in her dress uniform. In the past weeks she had been on desk duty after her return from the FBI. Captain Gates had made her stay on desk duty and take the Lieutenant Exam. She also helped the other detectives on their tuff cases. She wished Castle was with her, he's been called to a meeting he said he could not get out of.

A side door opened and a Sergeant also in dress uniformed came out.

"_Damn it hot out in this hall, are you all right Detective. Can I get you a cold water?"_

"_That would be nice . Do you have any idea what is going on?" _

"_Yes I do Detective. About a quarter of the upper rank is being moved. Some of the Deputy Chiefs are being retired, or demoted. A few Captains being made Deputy and being promoted."_

"_So they are promoting a few new officers up."_

"_Sorry to say detective some of the detectives have been moved to patrol as shift commander and some are just being demoted to patrol officer." _

"_Why all the changers?"_

"_Detective you are the one who broke the case of corruptions in the Force."_

"_Is that why I'm here ?"_

"_Yes it is. No good deed go un punishment detective."_

"_Well, 'We who are about to dies', thank you for the water."_

Laughing softly the officer walked back thru the door. He returned in a few minutes with a cold bottle of water.

"_Drink up detective they are about at the end of the list. There is a lot of mystical blood on the floor. Keep your head high you are one of the good ones in all this. If after all this I ever get a chance to work for you it would be an honor."_

"_Well officer Davis it would be my privilege to have you."_

The officer left and Kate drank the water down to the last ½ inch.

At that moment the door open and officer Davis motioned her to come in. Walking quickly with her back stiff and head high she entered the hearing room.

Stepping thru the door she is surprised to see the room full with N.Y.P.D. officers in Dress uniforms.

"_Detective Beckett please stand front and center."_

_Kate walked at an even pace to the center where a mica is set up._

"_Please speak only to the counsel via the mica. Please state you're your name and rank, and duty station." _

"_Kathryn Holton Beckett. Detective second grade, New York Police, Homicide division, 12 precinct."_

_Detective Beckett is it a fact that your been disciplined only once. Have resigned twice and have been reinstated twice in the last two plus years?"_

"_Yes sir that is correct."_

"_Also detective you were a FBI agent for thirteen months."_

"_Yes sir that is correct."_

"_Why did you resign from the FBI?"_

"_Sir I was fired sir, I could not let a guilty party go unpunished due to their job in the service of the government."_

"_So as a results you informed on this persons ill deeds to a friend who notified the press. So the FBI fired you, but gave you an outstanding to the NYPD for re-employment."_

"_Sir I did not know the FBI sent a recommendation of re-employment."_

"_Detective Beckett you will give your Badge to officer Davis."_

"_Yes sir."_

_A small tear appeared in the corners of her eye as she handed the badge to Davis."_

"_Detective Beckett please listen to what is being said. Many changes have been made and are still being made to the New York Police Department. Your Captain has been removed from her post at the 12__th__. Detective Esposito has been appointed as lead detective of the 12__th__ homicide squad. With a promotion to Detective first grade, Detective Ryan has been promoted to detective second grade. Each have been given their own team. _

_That leads only you Detective Beckett. OH I'm sorry you are no longer a detective, _

_It's Captain Beckett , you are now the Commanding officer of the 12__th__. Congratulations Captain, I hope you are able to keep the 12__th__ the top in closures for years to come."_

Officer Davis appeared in front of her along with the commissioner, Deputy Gates, and the mystery man Richard Castle.

The commissioner handed the Captains badge to Gates who passed it to Castle

"_Mr. Castle I'm pleased to have you pin this badge on Captain Beckett and I know he has a question he is going to ask that could mean some money to some of us in the department."_

After pinning her new badge on her chest. Rick bent down on his knee and held up one of the largest diamond ring most in the room had ever seen.

"_Captain Beckett will you marry me, please._

"_OMG yes I will marry you Richard Castle. Then I will beat the hell out of you for your part in this ambush._

_God do I love you so."_

"_Deputy Gates you are the winner, 5 grand and change. Did I hear someone call 'FIX' in the back?"_

Then Lanie rushed up to Kate and they hugged and cried together as all the other spoke to the media at the back of the room.

Castle invited everyone back to his bar for a friendly glass of brew to celebrate his and Kate's new positions.


End file.
